


Tainted Love

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Fast & Furious Spy Racers (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Mother, Abusive Relationships, Biological Father, Child Abuse, Departing Message, Embarrassment, Escape, Exposed, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karma - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving On, Nigeria, Other, Public Humiliation, Running Away, Truth Revealed, absent father, goodbye letter, missing father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When a Nigerian born American teenager Abby Musa was being abused by her mother, Tony and the crew must help her get away from her mother before it is too late for Abby, if her mom beats her to death. Abby has had enough of her mother treating her like a baby and a slave and harming her, she wants to escape so badly.Will Tony and the team's plan work for Abby? Will they save her life before it's too late? Will Abby escape from the hands of her psychotic mother or will she endure it?Child Abuse is never OK.





	1. Abigail

At the library, A girl named Abby Musa meets her old friend Tony and the team at the table. "Hey, Abby. I haven't seen you for a long time." said Tony. "Yeah, it's good to see you again." said Abby as she and Tony reunite with a hug.

"You, too." said Tony. "How are you doing?" said Abby. "We're doing great, this is my friends: Frostee, Cisco, Echo, and Layla." said Tony. "Hey guys." said Abby, politely. "Hey girl." said Frostee. "Hey." said the crew. "So, how you been?" said Tony. "I'm doing fine, actually." said Abby, slightly smiled. "Actually?" said Frostee. "Why you look... a little emotional?" said Tony. "I'm not, it's just that I had a rough time with my mom. She always bugging me a little, she even treats me like a baby sometimes." said Abby.

"Moms always treat their grown up kids like babies, it happened to everyone when they are growing up so fast." said Echo. "Yeah, it was different in mine." Said Abby. "What do you mean different? Does your mom do something bad to you?" said Tony. "Well, it's obvious to think. But, I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything bad again." said Abby.

"Are you sure?" said Tony. "Yeah... I gotta go to the restroom to cheer myself up." said Abby before she goes to the restroom. "OK." Said Tony.

"Is she alright?" said Echo, worried. "She looks so sad." said Layla. "Well, she's having a hard time with her mom." said Tony. "Do you think she's been... abused by her?" said Cisco. "I don't know, Cisco. I'm having a bad feeling about her." said Echo. "If she's abused, what do we do?" said Layla. "We could help her escape." said Tony. "How are we gonna do that if she is abused?" said Frostee. "By calling her, whenever her mom is gone." said Tony. "That'll be a good idea, if it happens." said Layla. "I agree, Layla." said Frostee. "All of us, too." said Cisco.


	2. Crazy

After hanging out... Abby went home, without looking at her mom. "Hey, honey. Where were you?" said Mrs. Beazle. "At the library." said Abby. "With who?" said Mrs. Beazle. "With my friends." said Abby. "Hey, why aren't you looking at me?" said Mrs. Beazle. "I'm in a normal mood, I had to put my stuff up." said Abby.

"Oh..." said Mrs. Beazle, confused. "What's wrong with that?" said Abby. "Who are your friends?" said Mrs. Beazle. "My old friend from school, Tony. Why?" said Abby. "Why can't I come? Tell me, is he really your boyfriend." said Mrs. Beazle. "Mom, you're being insane. We are not dating, we're just friends." said Abby. "Abby, don't call me insane. I'm your mom." said Mrs. Beazle. "Well, you look like you want to know what I was doing. I'm safe with my friends, Tony asked me to come to the library. There's nothing wrong with that, it's just a kids talk." said Abby. "What's that cup you're holding." said Mrs. Beazle.

"It's just coffee." said Abby. "Coffee, you know coffee ain't good for you!" said Mrs. Beazle as she grabs the cup of coffee from Abby. "Mom, stop!" said Ian, Abby's little brother. "Shut up, Ian." said Mrs. Beazle as she pours coffee out in the sink. "Who gives the coffee to you, huh? You're too young." said Mrs. Beazle. "Tony, his friends and I went to the coffee shop." said Abby.

Mrs. Beazle violently slaps Abby in the face. "What was that for?" said Abby. "You should've said no." said Mrs. Beazle. "You know what, you don't have to hit me for getting a coffee. I'm only 17, but you ALWAYS treat me like a child!" said Abby.

Mrs. Beazle begins to attack Abby for talking back, she dragged her to Abby's bedroom, while a helpless Ian watches in horror and tries to stop the attack.

"And you better not talk back to me anymore! It'll be your last day if you do." said Mrs. Beazle, to Abby. "Mom, stop it." said Ian. "You sit down, Ian. You go do your DARN THING!" Shouted Mrs. Beazle, yelling at her son.

"I hate you." said Ian. "Ian, don't you-." said Mrs. Beazle. Mrs. Beazle drags Ian into his bedroom and belts him with a belt.

At the HQ, Layla lets her hair down to brush it. Frostee sneaks behind her and smells her hair. "What the h-? Frostee, what are you doing?" said Layla as she slowly turned her head to see Frostee smelling her hair. "Your hair smell like cinnamon lavender." said Frostee.

"Boy, if you don't get-." said Layla, pretending to get him, causing him to run off. Layla laughed and continued brushing her hair. "Guys, I'm getting a little worried about my old friend. Something's different about her." said Tony. "What's wrong?" said Echo. "She haven't even answered back, I tried calling her." said Tony. "I don't know about her mom, I think she grounded her." said Layla. "I think so, too." said Cisco.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out what's going on. To see if her mom has been rude to her or not." said Tony. "I agree." said Frostee. "Whenever Abby invited us to a party or somewhere, we'll see if her mom's abusive." said Tony.


End file.
